Abyssal Blade
|used_up_item = |magically_created_weapon = no |critical_item = no |two_handed = yes |cursed = no |magical = yes |silver = no |cold_iron = no |fake_two_handed = no |adamantine = no |toggle_critical_hits = no |when_drained = 1 |strength_bonus = yes |breakable = no |dmg_strength_bonus = no |thac0_strength_bonus = no |hostile = no |recharge = no |bypass_armor = no |keen_edge = no |toggle_backstab = no |cannot_target_invisible = no |bg1ee_tbp1 = no |bg1_wo_totsc = no |bg1_w_totsc = no |bg1_totsc = no |bg1ee_wo_sod = no |bg1ee_w_sod = no |bg1ee_sod = no |bg2_soa_wo_tob = no |bg2_soa_w_tob = no |bg2ee_soa = yes |bg2_tob = no |bg2ee_tob = yes |bg2ee_tbp2_got = no |cut_content = no |mod_content = no |general = Two-handed sword |not_usable_by = Beast master; clerics and druids of all class combinations; mages and sorcerers; monks; shamans; thieves |only_usable_by = |min_level = 0 |strength = 14 |dexterity = 0 |constitution = 0 |intelligence = 0 |wisdom = 0 |charisma = 0 |other_requirements = |proficiency_type = Two-Handed Sword |item_value = 5000 |max_in_stack = 1 |icon1 = AbyssalBladeIcon.png |icon1_caption = |lore_to_identify = 55 |ground_icon1 = Two-handed swords GSW2H01 Ground icon BG1.png |ground_icon1_caption = |weight = 9 |general_description = The two-handed sword is a derivative of the long sword. Weaponsmiths have always looked for ways to improve existing weapons. In an effort to improve the long sword, the blade was lengthened. Eventually, the handle had to be extended and two hands became necessary to properly swing the sword. |identified_description = Forged in the black heart of the Abyss by tanar'ri sorcerers for use in the eternal Blood War, this blade was once wielded by the infamous babau assassin Khazzrax the Gasping Death. Lore tells of a blade, black as the night, that Khazzrax would use to slash his victims open, causing fire to briefly flare out of the fresh wound. |other_names = |description_image1 = AbyssalBlade.png |description_image1_caption = |enchantment_level = 3 |reward_for = |bought_from = |found_in = |obtained_from = |missable = |involvement = Dorn's bloody path |used_for = |other_uses = |combat_type = Melee |range = 2 |launcher = |ammunition = |rate_of_fire_round = |thac0 = -3 bonus |thac0_mod = |damage = *1d10+3 *1d4 '' |damage_mod = |speed_factor = 7 |hands = |armor_class = |slashing_modifier = |crushing_modifier = |piercing_modifier = |missile_modifier = |equipped_abilities = *Dexterity: +1 *Intelligence: -1 |combat_abilities = +5 slashing damage vs. good-aligned opponents With Azothet bound With Ur-Gothoz bound With both bound |charge_abilities = |power_level = |max_charges = |special = |item_code = OHDSW2HA OHDSW2HB (Ur-Gothoz) OHDSW2HC (Azothet) OHDSW2HD (both) |store_code = |projectile = }}The Abyssal Blade is an two-handed sword that Dorn is able to obtain on his bloody path in Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. }} Statistics This sword's combat abilities can be further enhanced by empowering it with the souls of two specific demons: Empowered with Ur-Gothoz * +5 slashing damage vs. good aligned opponents. * +5 slashing damage vs. devils Empowered with Azothet * +5 slashing damage vs. good aligned opponents. * +5 slashing damage vs.demons Empowered with both Ur-Gothoz and Azothet * +5 slashing damage vs. good aligned opponents. * +5 slashing damage vs. devils * +5 slashing damage vs.demons Lore }}